Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop or desktop computers, tablet computing devices, smart televisions, kiosks, and the like are used to for many tasks. Conventionally, users have interfaced with such devices using a variety of user input devices. Example user input devices include but are not limited to touch input devices, such as touch screens and touch pads, as well as mechanical input devices, such as a physical keyboard having mechanical keys. Some devices have begun to implement gesture input functionality, for example executing actions responsive to a gesture input such as a finger swipe or hand motion, as for example sensed using an optical or capacitive sensor.